Richard
---- https://fanparty.ru/fanclubs/aaron-johnson/gallery/2190387_aaron_johnson_logo.gif https://media.giphy.com/media/s5RuG4ev9BVFC/giphy.gif https://media.giphy.com/media/cEZxXkgwODlYY/giphy.gif http://78.media.tumblr.com/3c92e027817d2320d2f8a443c5cc5c81/tumblr_mfh8hlwkM71qgbguro2_r1_250.gif ---- JayeMalik' ''' "dont be a dick, alf" '''EvilhariboMadness alfie would honestly just be like Asteriea ”of course he’s not a dick I’m the only dick here” EvilhariboMadness "its ok i can just strip them of their titles if they piss me off" LMAOOO is richard gonna be all "are u trying to come for my angle" if someone else gets called a dick ---- Asteriea maud takes her kids out in disguise to experience the real world AceOfAegi helena being :/ but rollin with it bc mom EvilhariboMadness "kids lets go into aldi's and experience true muggle lifestyle" "but muuuuum can we go into marks and spencers" AceOfAegi "mum can we go home im bored" Asteriea richard would honestly be the most excited but he'd try to act cool abt it EvilhariboMadness is richard's trademark thing drawing dick s wherever he's been like in the palaces on stuff you just see a dick carved into the wood n its like oh richard's been here Asteriea lmfao probably EvilhariboMadness "is dick 's dick bomb???" AceOfAegi "okay richard what the fuck you cant just draw dick s everywhere" Asteriea "uh who's gonna stop me?" EvilhariboMadness ok but like bc alfred's probably called alfie imagine richard's nickname being dickie AceOfAegi "i will. i'll tell mom as well" EvilhariboMadness for the -ee sound AceOfAegi helena being the token tattletale Asteriea "its anatomy practice hel it's educational" hes gonna call her hell AceOfAegi omf pls "i may not be able to have the throne here but i have a throne in hell so see you there" Asteriea helena is Richards favourite I've decided favourite in general or favourite to wind up idk yet AceOfAegi blessup omg Asteriea and he's gonna try and do the whole bros thing w alfred EvilhariboMadness tbf alfred would be down bc like i wanna see him awkwardly bro-ing like Asteriea like "let's make a secret handshake thats cool right" EvilhariboMadness "i wanna do this but im also terrified the daily prophet might take the wrong picture" can the core four have a vow that if one of them doesn't want to do a royal engagement someone else'll take polyjuice to replace them ---- Asteriea richard takes pictures of his siblings sleeping and sends them to witch weekly anonymously AceOfAegi helena not rlly minding but like "can you not send them that one, the angle's unflattering and the lighting is terrible" Asteriea ok but overall he's a pr nightmare EvilhariboMadness im gonna make victoria's dad a dick of a king lmao so she's the saving grace bc drama gjfi can you imagine "richard did you send another batch of photos to witch weekly again?" Asteriea "....no" AceOfAegi "he's lying" EvilhariboMadness "why did we get a thank you letter for your picture of alfred in a fetal position then?" ---- EvilhariboMadness "sorry your highness we don't know how many more pictures of helena looking, as you say 'gross,' we need" Asteriea omfg one day "omg alfie girls don't like dick pics right???? every picture of me. is a dick pic." EvilhariboMadness im crying PLS Asteriea "WHAT DO I DO" AceOfAegi "does that mean girls tend to look at your pictyres with disgust" EvilhariboMadness i can acc imagine him seriously freaking out "DO I NEED TO APOLOGISE TO THEM FOR SENDING UNPRECEDENTED DICK PICS" Asteriea "hell this is a bROS ONLY CONVERSATION" EvilhariboMadness i think we found a target of the core four's judgemental ways Asteriea "ALFIE I CANT EVEN TAKE A SELFIE IM GONNA CRY" ---- Asteriea oH BACK TO THE CAT that post is richard with a cat so now he has one that everyone has to call her majesty or else he will literally ignore them until they get it right JayeMalik' ''' guess he lives his life ignoring charlotte "i refuse to call a demon of hell her majesty" '''Asteriea "did you hear that, queen of my heart? sounds like we have rats in the palace" JayeMalik' ''' "i'm gonna get a pitbull. let's see who'll have the last laugh, asshat" ---- 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. '''Strengths: smart, charming, genuinely really nice Weaknesses: immature, reckless, arrogant, annoying 2) What goals and objectives has your character set out in their life? Is it to be successful and rich? Is it to find happiness? Why? Find happiness, preferably by finding someone who actually wants to date him (and not because he's a prince). He's already rich so there's no point aiming for that, and he doesn't see how you can be much more successful than royalty. 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? One of his mother's muggle day trips to somewhere actually really boring like a supermarket or something. He actually really enjoys those days even though all his siblings think they're dull. 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? His wand, because it lets him do magic, his cat, because she lights up his life, his nintendo 3ds because he lowkey really enjoys the pokemon games, his polaroid camera because you don't need electricity to take photos with it, and unlimited film. Because he needs to continue to be Witch Weekly's top source of embarrassing pictures of Alfred, Helena and Charlotte. 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? Literally nothing - he's doing great with wizarding society as it currently is, thanks. Category:Characters